


The Next War

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Affairs, Anger, Angst, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: There is a war brewing inside the White House
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Blake Moran, Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord, Elizabeth McCord/Nadine Tolliver
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

A war is brewing, but it doesn’t involve another country or even another political party. The war is contained firmly within the walls of the White House and everyone who is in the know is caught watching it play out in increasing degrees of horror.

Blake hates that he can’t walk away, he’s not willing to concede so easily.

He’s got Elizabeth against the wall of the Oval. His hand is fisted in her hair, forcing her head back so he doesn’t have to see her eyes. That endless blue now fills him with nothing more than rage. He bites at her neck, knows he’s leaving a mark Henry will see.

Nadine will see.

Thinking about his newest competition makes him lift her leg higher, makes him fuck her harder. He wants her to remember him the rest of the day while she squirms at the feel of him leaving her underwear slick. “I hate you so much.”

“Fuck you.” She bites out, his response is to tighten his hold on her hair.

“You belong to me.” He shifts them again and then comes, filling her up. “You have your next meeting in five minutes. No doubt my office is filling up of people waiting to spend all afternoon taking your attention.” He pulls back, watching the way she’s clearly looking for her release. “Pull up your underwear and fix your hair, you look a mess.” It’s an order, one which she obeys quickly enough.

It’s in her best interests to listen to him, even when she wants to fire him. He’s been protecting her career for years and can destroy it in a moment. “Fine.” She yanks her underwear up.

Righting his own clothes, he heads for the door, ready to usher her advisors in. If he’s planned it right, she’ll be forced to spend the afternoon suffering with the feel of him between her legs and her own unfulfilled need.

What he doesn’t expect happens several hours later.

It’s the only window in Elizabeth’s day that he hasn’t been able to occupy and the door between their offices is shut. He assumes she’s alone until he hears her cry out. There’s no way it’s Henry, partly because lately Henry hasn’t been showing much interest in his wife in a physical sense, but also because he knows for a fact Henry’s in a meeting at the other end of the building.

Standing, he opens the door, figuring he can fall back on the excuse that he was concerned for her wellbeing, but he freezes.

Elizabeth’s spread out on the desk, skirt around her hips and underwear dangling off one foot, caught on the shoes she’s still wearing. Nadine’s sitting in Elizabeth’s chair, hands gripping her thighs as her face is buried in Elizabeth’s center.

It’s obscene.

Elizabeth’s clearly too far gone to notice him, but over one hip, brown eyes lock with his as Nadine carried on eating her out like it’s the last meal she’ll ever have. It makes him angry. It also makes him hard as hell. He doesn’t back away and Nadine doesn’t look away, they stay locked in place until Elizabeth falls apart.

“You’re so much better than Blake.”

At her words, Nadine sits straight and Blake can see the way her face is shiny with moisture. His hands flex. He wants to shout, to make threats he won’t carry out, to haul her away to wash her face, but he does nothing. Instead, he watches as Elizabeth sits up and then slips to the floor, hands finding the buttons of Nadine’s pants quickly.

“I need to taste you.” It sounds like begging. Elizabeth is begging Nadine for permission, not making demands. He begins to understand- no matter how much bravado Elizabeth has, no matter what she says, Nadine is calling the shots.

That changes things.

He wonders if Henry even knows.

Backing out of the room, Blake pulls the door shut and then pauses as sounds of Nadine being serviced filter through the paneling. He hates her more for the way she sounds, the breathy noises that are so different to Elizabeth. The way her voice climbs high and then suddenly drops low, rumbling as she comes. He finds himself wondering what she looks like as she does, how different does she look to Elizabeth and then when he realizes he’s had that thought, he storms away from his desk to find Henry.

=

Jay is the first one brave enough to stop him later in the hall. “What the hell is going on, Man?” He drags Blake by the sleeve into his office. “This place is like a powder keg lately.”

“Everything’s fine.”

“Like hell it is.” He forces Blake into a chair. “You’re still screwing her.” It’s not even a question. They all know.

“I’m not the only one.” He snaps.

Jay freezes and then his eyes go wide. “Nadine?!”

There’s no shock that he guessed it in one. Even Elizabeth would only screw people she trusted on some level and around this building, that list is exceptionally short. “And Henry doesn’t give a damned. He tried to get me blackballed from DC, but doesn’t care that Elizabeth personally brought Nadine back just to fuck her six ways to Sunday.”

Jay’s clearly trying to fit this new bit of information into the puzzle he’s already been building. “But what’s in it for Nadine?”

Blake smirks. He’d wondered that too… At first. “Power. She has Elizabeth whipped. At this point, it’s Nadine calling the shots, not her.” Clearly Jay isn’t keeping up. “Trust me on this one, Jay. For Nadine, sex is a tool, a means to an end. She was manipulating Vincent Marsh into all sorts of things by using sex to make him compliant.”

“You heard this?”

“She _told me_ this.”

Jay sinks hard into a chair.

“Exactly. And… She had Elizabeth asking permission to eat her out.”

Jay nearly swallows his tongue. “What? When?”

Blake checks his watch. “An hour or so ago. Right after Nadine ate _her_ out spread across the Resolute desk.”

“I hate my fucking job.” Jay mutters.

“At least your job doesn’t involve you fucking anyone.”

“Shut up.” Jay snaps. “You did this to yourself.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Why were you storming the halls then?”

“I had to watch… and then listen… I went to tell Henry so he could be pissed at someone else-”

“They haven’t shared a bed in months.”

“I know. He knows about Nadine. He does not give a damned about Nadine. He thinks Nadine will be less risk of damage to Elizabeth’s image than me.”

“Is that all?” His tone makes it clear it better be.

Blake shrugs. “I’m fairly sure Nadine is now fucking him too. I think that’s why he’s fine with it, she can give him something I clearly can’t.”

Jay starts to speak but then pauses. A look passes over his eyes. “Do _not_ go to war with Nadine, Man. She will kill you.”

“We’re already at war.”

“No. No. It’s, uh, tensions are rising, but a bit of diplomacy can walk it all back.”

“She held eye contact with me while keeping her tongue-”

“Stop!” Jay snaps. “I’ll fire your ass if you utter another word.”

Blake smirks.

Jay hangs his head, rubbing his forehead with one hand. “It needs to stop. It all needs to stop. This is not how an administration is supposed to run. When did we go from- from friends to… this?!”

“When the McCord marriage began to crumble into pieces.”

“You caused that.”

“Who even knows anymore?”

“I do. This entire nightmare is your doing, Blake. You couldn’t say no, couldn’t keep it in your pants, and now lives and careers are at risk.”

“I’m not the only player here.”

“Maybe not. But you’re not walking away from the table either.”

“What do you suggest then, oh wise one?” It’s dripping with sarcasm.

“Talk to Nadine. Find a truce between the two of you. Make this stop or I’ll get both of you tossed out.”

It’s not often Jay wields the power he has, but Blake knows he will use it if he has to. “Fine. I’ll talk to her.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a warning- consent gets a bit gray here. They are both stone cold sober, but it's still dubious consent. It also gets a bit rough physically. Nothing major, but it nudges the line of violence.
> 
> For those who like a strong and in charge Nadine, this just might be up your alley.

They all hate these dinners now. Every last one of them.

As part of the show, they all are congregated together in a small room before Elizabeth’s entrance. The room now is always silent and painfully tense. Everyone is busy watching, reading, everyone else.

Daisy paces by the door, anxiously twisting her hands as she watches the rest of them, her mind no doubt running through the different ways this could all fall apart tonight.

Matt leans by the door, attempting and failing to stop Daisy’s pacing at each pass. He’s the least affected by this new world they all lived in.

Jay stares at Blake, attempting to will him into not instigating anything tonight. Dinners have to be off limits.

Henry is across from the door, one hand in his pocket while he checks the watch in his other arm. He looks bored more than anything. His eyes don’t roam the room, he’s not looking to his wife or to anyone else. He doesn’t want to be here and they all know it.

Elizabeth stands in the center of the room, nervously smoothing her dress. Her face is impassive though her eyes drift on occasion to Blake or Nadine.

Leaned against opposite walls, Blake and Nadine stare directly at one another without looking away. They challenge one another in this room. Who will get to be close tonight? Who will get the favor of Elizabeth’s attention?

Blake has his arms folded over his chest, jaw tense. He is certain that he knows all the moves Nadine could make, but then she’s been full of surprises since she’s been back. She refuses to wear heels now and he can’t help but think that the loss of those few inches makes her somehow larger. Maybe it’s the confidence required to opt to always be that much smaller than everyone else.

Nadine is in a strapless gown, leaning against the wall as if she were in a dive bar instead of the White House. It’s somehow provocative with the way one arm is across her body, the other hand hovering aimlessly as if holding the memory of a cigarette. Her stare is cold, though, as if she’s imagining ways to kill him.

This is how they are for every formal event. Even Secret Service now opt to wait in the hall.

Maybe Jay’s right, Blake thinks, he needs to do something before they’re all destroyed by this.

=

“You have to stop this.” He hisses it into her ear when he catches her by the chocolate fountain. “You’re screwing both of them! Even I didn’t stoop that low.”

Slowly, she turns, eyes raking over him, assessing. “No.” She turns back to the selection of fruit.

He grabs her bicep, whipping her back around. “You’re going to destroy her.”

Her eyes drop to his hand pointedly, but when he doesn’t turn loose, she stares up at him. “And you aren’t?”

“No intentionally.”

“Who gives a damned about intentions?” She eyes his hand again. “You’ll leave a mark.”

“I don’t give a damned.”

She isn’t trying to pull free from his grasp, which should probably surprise him. “I only allow men to mark me if they’re planning to fuck me.”

That she says it _here_ , where anyone can hear her, catches him out and he yanks his hand back. A red handprint is left behind, stark against her white skin. He refuses to apologize.

“Now you have to fuck me.” Her eyes flash and he takes a step back. She steps forward with him. “Now you owe me. You be a good little boy or I make sure anyone who sees this knows you got violent with poor little me.” Her tone shifts to something high and wispy. “They’ll take one look at you versus me and you’ll be judged in the court of public opinion.”

He turns to walk away but turns back again. “This isn’t over. You can’t manipulate me.” He jabs a finger toward her chest.

Instantly, she cups the red handprint and hisses painfully, drawing the attention of three people nearby. He swears it looks like tears are already forming in her eyes as she shrinks back from him, eying them nervously. The trio whisper to one another and shoot daggers his way.

“Son of a bitch.” He’s played right into her hands.

A fake tear falls down her cheek as she smirks. “Shall we?”

“Let’s go.” He waits for her to lead the way and then stalks after her.

=

He’s witnessed a lot of versions of Nadine Tolliver in his career, but never this one. She’s perched daintily on a desk watching him watching her. Her foot swings casually. “I’m not stopping.”

“Why are you even doing this?”

“Why are you?”

“I told you, I never meant to.”

“But you didn’t stop either.” He frowns but she keeps going. “I don’t have to worry about my job anymore, so now it’s just fun. I forgot what sex with powerful people could be like.”

“And sex with the President of the United States was, what? On your bucket list?”

“Not until it was Elizabeth. She’s just so fucking pretty. And the way she looks when she comes.” She gets a dreamy look in her eyes. “I could watch that forever. That and hearing the sweet way she begs to be touched, begs to touch me. So innocent. So much yearning. I don’t know why that sap of a husband isn’t fighting harder for her, but then again, maybe he just isn’t into it anymore. Maybe he just needed a change of scenery too.” She licks her lips. “He’s pretty as well. God, he has the best cock I’ve ever had in my mouth.”

He wants her to stop talking and lashes out, grabbing her arms before he realizes what he’s doing. “Shut. Up.”

“Make me.”

He lifts his right hand and cups along her collar bone, pressing his thumb into the dip at the base of her throat. “Shut. Up.”

When she swallows, he can feel the way her throat moves. “Make me.” She moans in a way that reminds him of listening through the Oval door. “Keep me quiet.”

“You’re sick.”

She leans into his hand. “Show me how much of a man you are.” Her voice is raspy from restricted air. His hand yanks back and her responding laugh is deep and dark. “Elizabeth told you to come and you did; Henry told you to leave and you did… Elizabeth told you to stay and you came again?” One perfectly manicured brow arches. “You come when told.” Her lips lift on one side, a triumphant smirk again. “You know what that makes you?”

The accusation leaves him indignant. “ _I_ am the one who draws the lines now.”

“Are you sure?” Her legs uncross and then her knees slide apart as far as the gown will allow. The fabric is to her ankles, so he can’t actually see anything, but it’s provocative nonetheless. “Or does Elizabeth piss you off and force you to get rough with her? Does she manipulate you into giving her what she wants… Total control of you.”

His only response is to keep staring at her. There’s only a foot of space between them, so when she leans forward on the desk, face upturned to his, he’s looking down the planes of her chest and shoulders.

“You didn’t even realize she was playing you. She told me, you know?” He hates the way her tone changes, like her words are painless for him. “How you used to be tender and too gentle. She told me how she had to make you rough, had to force you to fuck her like a man.” She shakes her hair back from her face. “God, I miss being able to smoke in this place.” She says it mostly to herself before bringing her attention back to him. “Henry hates you.”

“I know.” He couldn’t really blame him.

“Do you know why?” Her voice had lost the bite for the moment. Whatever she’s about to say, he doesn’t think it’s going to be with the intent to piss him off.

“Why?”

“Henry thought of you as his son. Your betrayal was more than simply some employee schlepping his boss, he saw you as family. He envisioned a world where you’d stay part of that family forever.” Her smirk returned. “Fuck that one up, didn’t you? Sacrificed the chance at family for a quick fuck with a woman who isn’t capable of loving.”

“She is too capable of loving!” He snaps quickly, but her response is measured.

“Not you.” Her hands flex and tighten around the edge of the desk.

“Not you either.”

“I’ve never dreamed she was.” It’s pointed and far too accurate.

“Fuck you.”

“I’m waiting.”

He slams his mouth shut.

She slides off the desk and begins a slow walk around the room, touching things at random as her head is tipped forward. When she looks his way, it’s out of the corner of her eye. “Have you ever killed someone, Blake?”

“Of course not. Have you?”

There’s a slow blink and a twitch at the corner of her mouth and he really doesn’t want her to answer that. “Do you think you could kill someone? Feel as their life begins to drain out of their body? Handle that ultimate power of being the one who controls how fast, how far?”

“No.”

Her eyes rake over him again. “Shame.”

“Why?”

“Henry wants you dead, you know. Elizabeth doesn’t seem bothered either way anymore, but Henry and I… well… we fit together well, shall we say. He’s a very good boy who does as I say and I’ve said he has to leave you alone. It will do Elizabeth no favors if you die while she’s in office, even less if the world finds out he did it.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“So you understand your life is in my hands.”

He scoffs. “You won’t hurt me.”

“I already have.”

Instantly, the months since she’d waltzed back into his life play out in his head. She’s not only been manipulating and playing Elizabeth and Henry, but him as well. Riling him up to get him to lash out time and again.

“After this administration, you’ll never work in this town again. I promise you that.” She slips across the room and stares up at him, head tipped back. “I told Elizabeth you weren’t man enough to fight for your own name. Though you do defend her like some wet behind the ears puppy who’s libel to pee on the rug with excitement over a little attention sent your way.” She scoffs. “You’ve never really changed.”

He knows she’s baiting him, but a small part in his brain snaps anyway and he grabs her arms again. The moan that comes out in response makes him freeze before doing anything more.

“I misjudged one part of you though.” Her dark eyes seem to almost get bigger as she nibbles her lower lip. “I never expected you to be good and being so aggressive.”

“You’re sick.” He repeats it.

She reaches up, crossing her arms so her hands are covering his and then she squeezes. “Henry won’t mark me. He always wants to make _love_.” She sounds nonplussed. “I can see why Elizabeth got bored. My question is, were you always so rough or did she have to coax it out?”

“I would never hurt anyone.”

“No? It doesn’t… turn you on?”

“Of course not!”

One of her hands lets go and she’s cupping him through his pants. It’s then that he realizes he’s hard. “Then what’s this?” She squeezes and he hisses, trying to wrench himself out of her grip. “You want to fuck me.”

“I want you to shut up.” He back away, but she follows.

“You want to bury your cock in my face so I have no choice but to be quiet.” In tandem, they take another step. He can imagine what that would look like and his dick twitches. “You want to wrap that hand back around me and dictate when I breathe, when I speak, when I swallow.”

“I- I need to go.” He tried to look around for the door.

“Going to strut through the halls with your dick straining your pants like that? What will the reporters think?” She reaches for him again, but he manages to dodge, cupping himself protectively.

Another step and his legs collide with a piece of furniture.

Her hands slam into his shoulders and he’s forced back onto the table. “Say no and I stop, but I win.”

“N-no.”

“No?”

He waves it away. “I refuse to let you win.”

“Then make me shut up.” Her hands brace on his thighs and she leans in, rubbing her body along his. “Or I tell them both you tried to seduce me. They’ll have no choice but to send you away.”

He’d been well and truly played. Her hands worked his fly open and he jumped. “Shit! What are you doing?!”

“I told you, you marked me.”

“I’m not fucking you.”

“Blowing you works just as well.” Her hand is around him, pumping. “Or word gets out where the bruises came from.”

“I didn’t grab you that hard.”

“I bruise easily.”

He grabs her wrist, stilling her hand. “Why do you do this?”

“It’s fun.” She leans closer. “How do you think I get anything done in this town? Men are weak.”

The door opens before either of them can move. Elizabeth’s eyes zero in instantly on Nadine’s hand around his dick. The room is silent. Blake has no idea how she’s going to react to her two closest confidants, the two people she’s been fucking senseless for ages, caught quite literally red handed.

What he doesn’t expect is the predatory smile.

“Well… This changes things.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a possible chapter 2 to this one, but it is messy and angry and is the "chat" between Blake and Nadine as they fight for what they want.


End file.
